Gaara of the Hidden Leaf
by HailAkira
Summary: Gaara from the sand and his family move after being fed up with all the mistreatment and so they move to the hidden leaf there they meet a boy that is like Gaara but is the opposite of him he is so energetic and lively and happy-but on the inside he is sad and miserable boy and Gaara soon notice that side of him Naruto an ANBU BLACK COP


...

Chapter 1

Outside of the Village Hidden in the Leaf at the Main gate a newly move in family arrive

...

"So this is the village hidden in the leaf" A purple marking ninja who had 2 giant wrap up object on his back say and well looking at the Village gate

"This is going to be interesting" A girl with blond hair with 3 pony tail and with a giant fan on her back say well coming up to stand next to the purple marking ninja

"I wonder if the Uchiha clan is as powerful as I heard" The purple marking ninja ask

"Remember why we move here Kankuro" The blond hair girl ask

"I know Temari" Kankuro answer looking over at his older sister

"Gaara" Temari called and well they both turn to face the reason why they had move here

"Hm…" Gaara raise his eyes and look at his 2 older sibling before he walk on with his older sibling right behind him, but as they walk on into the village Gaara suddenly stop in his track when he felt eyes on him he turn to look around but there was nothing in sight

"Gaara what wrong" Temari ask in worry when her little brother suddenly stop

"Nothing" Gaara reply after finding nothing and carried on into the village and well his 2 older sibling follow his lead in wonder, but what he did not notice was the shadow mask figure who was hiding away in the tree tops

"So that the One Tail Jinchuuriki" The mask ninja ask well he came out from the shadow of the tree and watch the new arrival in interest especially the red hair who he knew as Gaara of the Sand the vessel of the One Tail beat Shukaku

"Better report to the Old man" The mask ninja say and well he vanish in a puff of smoke

**...**

**Gaara P.O.V**

"They could of gave us a better apartment" Kankuro moan in annoyance because of their little apartment

"Be grateful that this village was willing to take us" Temari growl in annoyance and well after finishing unpacking the sitting room she went to begin with her room

"They should be grateful" Kankuro argue back and well he went to unpack the rest of his gear in his room

"Gaara have you finishing unpacking" Temari ask and well she walk in to her little brother room only to see that Gaara was sitting on his bed his back against the wall as he meditate

"Uh sorry" Temari apologize as she left Gaara room and when she close the door to Gaara room, Gaara open his eyes and cast his gaze outside of the window but he soon return to hi meditation when he heard the growl of a beast in his head

"**Let me out**" The breast growl but Gaara ignore it and started to meditate once again

**...**

**3rd Hokage P.O.V**

At the Hokage tower the 3rd was filling in reports when suddenly a fox mask ninja appear in the room

"Kitsune" The 3rd Hokage call and well he look at his skilled Anbu

"The Sand ninjas have arrive" Kitsune report

"Have they" Sarutobi reply and well he pull out the file that held the information of the sand ninjas that were moving into the Leaf Village

"And the Jinchuuriki" Sarutobi ask in worry as he look at Kitsune who shook his head in reply

"Hah….what are we going to do" Sarutobi ask as he look down at his desk in worry

"Well for now watch over them" Sarutobi order well he return to his paperwork

"Whatever you say old man" The fox Anbu Kitsune reply

"Oh and Naruto…" Sarutobi called stopping the Anbu before he vanish and well the Anbu remove his mask revealing it to be Naruto

"Do not neglect your training" Sarutobi order

"When have I ever neglect my training old man" Naruto reply well he smirk at the Hokage before he put his mask back on and well he vanish from sight

**...**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Dashing across the rooftop a Fox mask Anbu was making his way back home after he finish his report, but after a while of thinking change course for a new destination

"**Kyuubi can you take a look at the One Tail Beast**" Naruto ask the beast that reside in his body

"**As you wish Kit**" Kyuubi reply and well Naruto stop once he reach his destination and after looking around found his target in his room

"Anything" Naruto ask as he look at Gaara who seem to be meditating on his bed

"**The seal was only half complete**" Kyuubi answer

"Can we complete it" Naruto ask as sorrow fill his eyes knowing that the seal is not only harming the beast but also the vessel

"**We can**" Kyuubi reply and well he show Naruto the seal on Gaara chest, and after a while of examining the seal Naruto came up with an idea that might be able to help both the One tail beast and the Vessel

"Kyuubi how much chakra do you need for the forbidden seal technique" Naruto ask as his he go through his plan in his head

"**Kit are you certain**" Kyuubi ask knowing the justu that his vessel wanted to use

"It help us didn't it" Naruto reply

"**Yes but this technique maybe too much for them**" Kyuubi reply

"You may be right…" Naruto reply well he came up with another plan after realising that the justu will indeed be too much for the 2

"Oh….I think I found the issue" Naruto say well after going through Gaara seal again he found a way to ease the tension of the seal

"It may take some time to develop the right seal" Naruto thought

"**But for now you must rest Kit**" Kyuubi called

"Good night Gaara of the Sand" Naruto whisper and he vanish in the nick of time when Gaara sharply look his way

**...**

**Gaara P.O.V**

Leaf Village Academy

"Okay everyone settle down" Iruka called and well everyone went to their sit and their attention were solely on Gaara who stood by Iruka side

"Who he?" A long blond ponytail girl ask a long pink hair girl next to her

"Remember Ino pig he is the new guy that move in from the Sand" The pink hair girl reply

"I knew that ugly Sakura" Ino reply in rage and well they glare at each other

"Enough girls" Iruka called

"Right, everyone this is Gaara Subaku a new resident in the Leaf and he will be attending the academy from now on" Iruka inform the student

"Welcome to the Leaf Gaara" Iruka greeted and well he smile down at the red hair who only look on ahead emotionless

"He looks a bit scary" Ino quietly say to Sakura who nodded in agreement, and well whisper started to go around in the class about the new student

"Okay that enough everyone, Gaara you can take the sit in the 4th row" Iruka instructed well pointing at the empty sit in the 4th row, Gaara follow Iruka instruction and slowly made his way up the stairs to his sit in the back row and as he walk along he ignore all the stare his way and all the whisper about him not finding it all interesting as he took his sit

"We will continue with our lesson from yesterday…"Iruka began as he started to write today lesson on the board

"Hm..." Gaara sense someone watching him, and so try to pinpoint the location of the mysterious stare but he could not find anything, he soon choose to ignore it and also Iruka lesson and instead choose to meditate in silence...but what he did not notice was the blond hair ninja who sat at the end of his row who had a small grin on his face

End of Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first every doujinshi for Naruto...So sorry if their are typo and mistake...**

**Please comment...**

**I hope you guys enjoy the story**


End file.
